The present invention relates to a chemical composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chemical composition for removing water spots from glass surfaces.
Water spots are found quite commonly and frequently on the outer surface of windows of automotive vehicles. These spots interfere with visibility, and distract the driver operating the motor vehicle. They are resistant to scrubbing with soap and water.
For these reasons, a need exists for a method of removing water spots from the windshields of automotive vehicles, and from glass surfaces in general. The present invention provides a chemical composition which satisfies this need.